


阳台上的汗珠

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *鲁加男/高地人男x男精*高岭之花男精千里送到伊修加德寻找包工头男友，小旅店久别重逢还被当街倒挂。民工高地人男摸上包厢一亲芳泽，最终竟被夫夫二人两头榨干*捆绑/阳台play/被围观/三明治play*金主大大为支持同人创作的慷慨约稿，金主希望匿名，但是如果有亲友看到这篇文认出来的本人的话，欢迎私下找他讨论www
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Hyur Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Characters/Roegadyn Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 15





	阳台上的汗珠

复兴潮开始大约两个月后，一个身材高瘦的精灵男子来到了伊修加德。  
山麓之国已迎来早春，在成千上万的身着五颜六色奇服的异国工匠中，提着行李悄声前进的精灵男子仿佛吹进花园的一阵凛冽的风。工匠们大多是来自五湖四海的年轻人，皮肤黝黑身材壮硕，听说伊修加德的大门再度开放，都义不容辞地争先涌来为重建添油助力。他们刚结束了午休，在欢声笑语中朝重建区走去。精灵男子走在其中，难免有些格格不入。  
这人身穿一件纯黑色的风衣，内着暗红色衬衫，在通向旅馆的岔路口，与工匠们分道扬镳了。  
一阵门铃声响起时，旅店老板从账本中抬头，从上至下打量着这个远道而来的旅人。看他的行头，可并非是志愿前来的冒险者，黑色的长发与苍白皮肤看上去缺乏野外历练，像是一个耐心而羸弱的导师。精灵并没在意老板眼中审视的意味，报上他的名字，上等客房早就为他准备好了。简陋的小店里，只有一间上等客房，过往特地预备给喝得烂醉的苍穹骑士过夜，如今留给精灵男子，是因为早些时候有个魁梧的红发工匠冒失地跑来请求的。  
所谓上等，难比奢华，顶多算得上住着舒服。阔气的炉火灶在春天已经熄灭了，仅有一点余热供着新鲜的奶茶，床是高四角立柱，上面摆着两套干净的睡衣，从玻璃窗上能看到熙熙攘攘的街。精灵男子从窗看去，返工的人群中并没有他熟悉的面孔。  
他要等的人，十次中总有九次迟到，一次彻底忘记了约定，事后再用力过猛地道歉。他已在相处中渐渐降低了心理预期，床头准备了劣质雪茄，正好能供消遣上一阵。他独自旅行了一段时间，正巧借此时机，在烟雾的熏陶下缓慢而仔细地整理记忆思绪。平时里教养非凡，此刻两条腿也忍不住肆意地翘上茶桌，和玩世不恭的公子哥们同种派头。  
才点上火，门就被敲响了，敲门声中气十足，似乎访客正宣告着自己凯旋归来。精灵才将门拉开一道缝隙，那人便用铁钳般的大手将防盗链拉断，迫不及待地挤了进来。  
“你！？”精灵满是惊讶，将雪茄在门上熄灭，问道：“我没在人群里看到你，还以为你忘了。”  
面前站着一个两米多高的鲁加，原本是个威风凛凛的战士，在工地里磨练了两个月，气质也有几分包工头的意味了。精灵从他的鼻尖看到袖尾，眼神中充满想念，又有难言的厌恶。明明刚偷抽了烟，却因满腹牢骚，竟有些理直气壮起来了。  
“嘿，我这不是为了见你才逃工了，就得绕开人群走。”  
“这么说来，是我让你犯了违反组织纪律的错误？”  
“哈哈，怎么敢这么说。是我自己禁不住诱惑，想早些见你！”  
鲁加刮了刮宽阔鼻子上的汗珠，疼惜地想要摸精灵的脸，在白皙的皮肤上抹下两条灰迹。  
“别来碰我，先把自己洗干净。”  
鲁加先清洗了手，十分绅士地为精灵脱下风衣，一丝不苟地挂上衣帽杆，仿佛要好好补偿这两个月的疏离似的，替他理顺头发。还缴了那根没享用完的雪茄，扔进水盆的脏水里，不顾精灵眼神的反对，给体贴地上一杯奶茶，这才走进浴室去。  
精灵有些嘴闲，一把将窗帘拉上，无所适从地咬着指甲边。  
鲁加草草了事，也未擦身就赤裸走出，从床上挑了件宽松的浴服穿上。  
“在工地上可没条件让我畅快洗澡，这下舒服不少。”  
“总算没了酸臭味。”  
精灵话语间略显嫌弃，实则悄悄窥了一眼。鲁加的身体比从前更结实了，可见这段时间来历练不少，热水放松后血脉喷张，黑中带红的肌肉都狰狞起来。那身浴服前襟被他的胸膛撑开，下身更是布料拮据。鲁加粗糙地在潮湿的胯间揉了一把，倾倒在床上，朝精灵勾了勾手指。  
“窗帘都拉上了，就赶快吧。”  
精灵扶正眼镜起身，缺乏血色的脸颊此刻都红润起来。他的仪态从容高贵却又透着一股阴柔之气，让人有霸凌的欲望。走到房间中央时，暧昧的气氛已经被发亮的皮鞋尖、无皱褶的暗红色衬衫，和那冷淡的唇点燃了。  
鲁加勾了勾手指，示意他继续。  
暗黑的领带是精灵最后的自尊枷锁，被轻佻的勾开，坠落在地。他与鲁加二人便是如此，几年以来互为伴侣，精神只偶然沉默互道寂寞，肉体却放浪坦诚地交融。随着铁皮扣弹开的声响，长裤褪去，两条修长白皙的腿在鲁加面前展露出来。精灵并不羞涩地遮掩自己的肉体，将内裤也踩在脚下，唯有暗红色的衬衫下摆稍微遮掩着寄藏爱欲的密处。  
鲁加很欣赏精灵的腿。在他眼中，那堪称是美的。血统给予的天生优势使他高挑消瘦，曲线是柔和的，甚至缺乏性别特征。那双腿为他弯折，皮肤上留下齿痕，被磨得通红，在不断的震荡中，仍不忘拘谨地夹着前后乱甩的淡色性器。  
鲁加深吸了一口气，拆开薄荷糖丢进嘴里，催促精灵加快速度。男人的性欲都是直白、粗糙的。一方想要粗暴地给予，一方宁愿粗暴地接受。精灵将长发别在耳后，转过身去，臀部的轮廓已经在衬衫下显现了。  
“快给我看。”  
鲁加迫不及待地继续吞下几颗糖，呼吸都是辛辣的。  
那圆润而窄的臀，像是在迷惑猎人一般左右微微晃动。精灵两手扯住衣角，等鲁加  
再度催促，才稍稍将下摆卷起。那道臀缝堪称甜蜜，让鲁加忍不住换了个姿势略带焦躁地欣赏。精灵回头看了一眼鲁加那已经紧绷到极限的浴裤，干脆将整个臀部露出来，以手指来回拨弄弹动，白皙的臀肌如布丁般震颤着，令人渴望不已。  
精灵弯下腰时，淡褐色的睾丸正巧垂在清瘦的腿缝之间。他将臀部扒开，在鲁加面前毫无保留的展示着后穴。  
鲁加早已忍无可忍，这几月来虽说也找人偷愉，可仍心系在复兴工程上，积压许久的性欲难以解放。再者他从未享受过比精灵更令他痴迷的身体，立马将他拽上床来，啃咬着尖细颤抖的耳朵。  
“轻点……”  
精灵下意识地挣扎。超过二百斤的重量带有侵占欲地压下，两只粗糙宽大的手在身躯上来回抚摸。他几乎都忘记鲁加操他是如此强烈的了。  
“剃得真干净，这小礼物深得我心。”  
鲁加蹬去裤子，那雪白的双腿便自主地缠上来，攀住他的臀根。他心中已有了十分周全的计划，如何在旷工的午后周全透彻的享受精灵的身体。  
黑色的长发细而光滑，在指尖流动，原本是通顺的，被鲁加恶意地抹乱。他将手指插入黑发深处托住后脑，不等精灵将自我敞开，便蛮横地深吻，将舌侵犯到喉咙里。  
精灵的喉咙里发出无法反抗的、示弱的咕噜声，别无选择，只能被动地吞咽下唾液。  
那巨大而健硕的躯体，在重力作用下不断碾磨着精灵男子。他的头发纷乱，将胸膛欲遮还露，让人充满想要凌虐的欲望。鲁加正是喜欢他这点，想让斯文人下流，想让禁欲者淫乱。精灵的身材瘦而匀称，看似单薄但赤身裸体时又不缺乏力量感，肌肉线条如同奶液上荡起的波纹，让人舌下生津。  
鲁加揪开精灵的衬衫，以布料作为手铐将他反剪在床。鲁加越是发力，精灵就得越加剧烈的扭动臀部来逃脱让手臂酸痛的力量。摇头摆尾的样子倒像是在发骚，两个圆润的睾丸和未勃起的阴茎摇来晃去。  
“啊……啊……”  
“还没碰你呢。”  
“疼，好疼！”  
鲁加稍微松懈，将精灵掷在床上。解开裤带将下身凑过去。那硬物凑在雪白的臀缝之中，精灵下意识地害怕起来。鲁加的性器足有二十公分长，像个梭形蒸馏瓶似的，进入时仍能忍受，越深越生不如死，等到操开后又只想整根吞入，让粗处在阳心前后蹂躏。  
“先让我发泄一回，再慢慢伺候你，如何？”  
“你这粗人……”  
鲁加故意用鸡巴顶了顶那紧闭的穴眼，龟头饱满到连缝隙都操不进，倒不恼：“我当你夸我呢。”  
他在那弹性十足的肉感臀部上抓揉了两把，吐下一口温热的唾液，坠进臀瓣之间的缝隙里。粗剌的两指在入口处来回探勾着，想要抠弄精灵的情欲。被束缚的双手相错在背后，被红色的衣绒包裹，手指微曲，倒很像装饰好的两朵白花。鲁加尚且浅浅欲试，花瓣便颤抖起来，忍不住要盛开。  
“你喜欢这吧？”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
两人都放纵到如此地步，精灵便不再使些自持的脸色给鲁加看了。舒服的轻哼时缓时急，臀也微摇起来。  
“不，我看更喜欢这。”  
“别……别啊！”  
“怎么湿起来了，我不在的时候你还长了这绝活？”  
“还不是……你一直弄那地方……”  
“你都找了哪些人，跟我说说。人族以下恐怕很难满足吧？”  
“啊啊……现在这样……”精灵忍不住耸臀朝鲁加的手指上坐去：“说不出口！被你插得记不起来……”  
“上面的嘴的确是没空说话，下面的嘴倒说不定能吐露几句呢。”鲁加用手指抠挖着入口处的皱褶：“看这次你还挺紧，恐怕是没跟几个人做过吧？”  
“谁会像一你样不分季节，只会发情……啊哈……”  
“哈哈……不过看你这回没饥渴地上来就跪下舔，应该是找了个短期情人。是怎样的？”  
“啊……啊！”  
鲁加惩罚性地拍打着精灵的肉臀，白桃一般的肉来回乱颤。  
“是……是个猫魅族。”  
“这就足够了？”  
“那块儿是正常尺寸，但是带刺就很……”精灵偷偷向后从两腿之间的缝隙欣赏着鲁加的性器：“我还是喜欢……又粗又大的……”  
少有男人能经得住此番言语撩逗。鲁加一把揪住精灵的丝般长发，强迫他直起上身来，就要提枪操进去。精灵只觉得一股又痛又爽的酸麻劲袭来，令他两股战战却又逃脱不得，呻吟呼之欲出，却被鲁加吻住。  
他只模糊记得找了两三个人，没有这般情趣，顶多只用他身子泄欲，还没让他得兴，就留下一泡精液草草了事。鲁加把他操得直在床上趔趄，又快又重地打在臀上。那鸡巴又勇又足量，让他喜欢得要命。  
要不是嘴唇被裹住乱吻，真不知要说出什么腥骚的淫话来。  
精灵求鲁加将他解开，让他也亲手爱抚一番。鲁加总不吝啬于满足他的愿望。双手才获得自由，便忍不住揉自己的乳头。他那两处总被男人玩，也柔嫩敏感。  
鲁加操得他神智不清，两人都先后射了继续，倒在床上，性器还在痉挛着。精灵低沉地喘息，感觉那处要合不拢，肿热地外翻着。间歇的时候，一人不善言辞，一人又摆着架子不肯主动开口，便有些憋着劲又亲昵地拥在一起。这时快到傍晚街上最热闹的时候，街道上的人声从窗户传来。伊修加德仿佛一座活在历史里的城，陈旧的街道，贵族身上过时的华丽衣着，笨重的护城武器，和乡音浓重的人。精灵是萨雷安人之后，带有战争年代味的旧国于他而言并非陌生，萨雷安文明已在帝国侵略下灭亡，化作四散火种将艾欧泽亚点亮，而伊修加德在教廷强压下挺过了龙诗战争。他躺在这座城中，一半陷入了震撼与怀旧。外乡人的涌入让伊修加德再度复活过来。  
“待了这么久，你喜欢这？”  
“不赖，像是很久之前的乌尔达哈。”鲁加枕着手臂，嘴上认真回答，手却在精灵的裸背上乱摸。那上面被汗水蜇出道道红痕，很是色情，继而道：“我很小的时候，跟家人到过乌尔达哈一次，那时黑市交易还不像现在这么无法无天。人都生活得很简单，只要努力就有钱赚。”  
鲁加爱抚精灵的唇。他了解精灵这人，学识渊博，甚至有些自恃清高，但未曾涉足过世间的阴暗面。戴着一副看似禁欲的眼镜，目中都是非黑即白的，恐怕无法感同身受地理解一些事。精灵听他讲了这些，也只浅浅地哼了一声，表达收到。两人不再言语，只是单纯做爱。  
鲁加轻易便掌控了精灵的重量，将他拖到地上，站着进入。软而粘乎的臀轻易就将鸡巴再度吞了进去，鲁加故意用龟头下的沟壑磨着他不断皱缩的入口，精灵两眉紧皱，不断甩头想要逃脱那快感。  
精灵被撞得不断向前踉跄，只能弯下腰以手指尖触碰地面保持着平衡，仍被操得不断向前挪步。鲁加不留余力地在精灵体内抽插，睾丸在会阴猛烈拍打，腰侧也被手指箍出红痕。  
“亚历山大……你慢一些！”  
“没想到像狗一样爬来爬去，还挺可爱的。”  
精灵垫着脚尖，白色的足弓颤抖紧绷着，黑色的长发倾泻而下，在稍显污渍的地面来回扫动，热血冲上大脑，令他汗流浃背。疯狂交合的肉体拍击声中，液滴不断在身前的石砖上落下，也不知是沿着大腿流淌的淫水，还是额上的汗水。精灵终于攀到了厚重的窗帘，仿佛救命稻草一般抱上去，臀却微翘着任由鲁加享用。敏感硬立的乳尖在暗红色的绒布上来回摩擦，阴茎也忍不住往上挺弄，以获得更多快感。  
正在精灵咬着下唇蒙受侵犯之时，随着一声弹簧崩断的声响，沉重的窗帘被从撑杆上拽了下来。傍晚的光线与鼎沸人声从窗中倾泻而入，鲁加看见下方人头济济，更兴奋起来，脑中浮现猖狂的想法，竟然将精灵抱起到狭窄的窗台上，大庭广众地操他。  
精灵错愕而慌乱，还不等他大声抗拒，半个身体已吊在窗外，逼不得已只能攀着鲁加的腰与脖颈，配合操弄动作。  
“你疯了？”  
“多刺激，我早就想这么做了。”  
“快放我下来，多丢人现眼！”  
“害羞了？那更好，你越是羞耻，快感就越强烈。”鲁加夸张地挺了挺腰：“就这儿，每次碰到你都忍不住要出声吧？叫出来给大家都听一听……”  
“别……算我求你……”精灵浑身一抖，细窄的呻吟仍从喉咙里溜出来。他白皙的背在黄昏阳光中极为惹眼，又是在不断晃动，很快就吸引了街上行人的注意。先是一个人看到了楼上的放荡春宫，立马戳了戳身边的兄弟，一个接一个刚下钟的工人抬起脸来，看到旅馆二楼的窗台上有个腰上挂着猩红布幔的修长肉体。下面的人瞬间议论纷纷起来，都是些年轻的强健男人，见到这场面也丝毫不害臊。他们也看不清精灵的面孔，只是那凌乱的长发与汗津津的颤抖裸背就足够引人畅想。一个长相英武的强壮鲁加正大力操着他，光从那肉体交合声与徐徐传来的舒服呻吟便能得知这是多么激情的性爱，鲁加虽粗暴又不留颜面地操他，他却意乱情迷地缠在鲁加身上，仿佛被欺负成这样还受不够似的。  
“用力点，操死这个骚婊子！”  
“哪里来的男妓，快把你的住处留下，我今晚就去你屋里！”  
“他妈的，给老子看硬了。老子有的是钱，出三倍的钱，还不爬下楼来给我口。”  
鲁加听那些污言秽语，就想热闹楼下那些求而不得又抓心挠肝的人，故意抹了些精灵的汗水，弹到楼下那些人脸上。他托起精灵的臀部，让楼下的人好好看清他是如何将那淡色的穴操得如此充血、肿胀的。  
“别躲，他们都在看你呢。”  
“别放手，我害怕！”  
“怕什么，他们肯定接住你，然后一个接一个地轮奸你。”  
“嗯嗯……啊……啊——”  
那精灵似乎被操得高潮了，两手无力地被不断撼动他的强健躯体甩下，从阳台上倒掉下来，一股股白精落在更白的小腹上，供窗下的人意淫欣赏。早就有人按耐不住在裤裆上骚弄了，路人本以为还有好戏继续，没想到那精灵从窗台被一把拉进漆黑的室内，可想而知，是被鲁加继续按着折磨了。  
大多数人都作鸟兽散尽了，这路人中就有一个狂妄的人族男人，面红耳赤地小跑进旅店，从那被下体撑着隆起的裤中掏出几枚钱币，和老板打听那个精灵所在的房间。老板给指了个方向，他便冒失地跑上楼去，敲响房门。他也不知道自己在想些什么，也许能得到精灵的赏识，让他在那销魂的肉体内发泄上一炮；也许正好顶上那鲁加男友的枪口，被暴揍一顿扔出窗外也说不定。  
思绪在被性欲堵住的大脑里乱窜，没多久房门便开了，赤身裸体的鲁加站在里面。男人上下打量着鲁加。虽说是人族中魁梧强壮的伐木工，但在鲁加面前像个弱小的瘦鸡，顿时觉着自己遭不住两个拳头。他认出来这鲁加是工地上负责夯土的工友，平时一副正直刚毅的派头，没想到私下搞男人如此奔放狂野。  
“我就是想……”  
“你是寻他来的吧？”  
鲁加让出门来，只见那个令他心驰神往的精灵正虚脱地倒在地上。第一眼看到脸庞，说不上为之惊艳，性欲反倒因为看到了凄惨的模样而旺盛燃烧着。男人蹲在地上，忍不住摸那双汗津津微凉的腿，见鲁加没有发怒，精灵也毫无还手之力，才放肆的摸上去。精灵的阴茎摸上去似乎射不出什么了，后穴像个合不拢的肉洞，一抖一抖地往外吐精。他忍不住扑上去，对精灵又啃又咬，先是想尝尝那薄唇，后来贪婪的吮吸着乳头，甚至乱吻瘫软的性器。  
精灵已经被操得失去理智，只想沉迷在肉欲贪欢之中，甚至想要被糟践，想要被浑身汗臭的陌生男人骑到身上操弄。那男人的牙齿陷入肉里，舌头在空荡的后穴乱钻，只让精灵又焦躁又饥渴，主动抱起双腿等男人进来插。  
“怎么……湿乎乎的，简直就是专门为男人准备的淫窟嘛……”  
男人迫不及待地挨到精灵身上，磨蹭着胯将硬挺的鸡巴怼进去。那地方被鲁加开拓过，正不松不紧，粘乎的液体十有八九是刚射进去的精液，但却让男人异常的兴奋。这个精灵是骀荡、熟透的果实，掉在地上任由谁踩上一脚，也不会因此有愧疚感。  
他做工这些日子，都极少碰得到女人，能一亲芳泽的更是少之又少，用漂亮优美的男人泄欲也是不二之选。男人只觉得自己今天走好运了，粗喘着在精灵身上操动，生长着淡淡汗毛的臀部一阵阵地紧缩着。那精灵似乎已经被操得难以感受刺激，只是淡淡的咬着嘴唇，目光落在别处，两腿很无力地在男人胯下搭着。  
“怎么样，专供伊修加德的尤物，很不错吧？”  
“呵……啊……真是极品！”  
“情趣又不低俗，羞耻与敏感度都恰到好处……今天就让你享用了，不过可得报答我啊。”  
鲁加看到情人和别人交合，有一种别样的快感在挠着他的心房。这色胆包天的男人虽然说不上俊俏，肌肉却十分健美，被晒得油光水亮，让鲁加禁不住心动起来。  
“兄弟，你、你想怎样？”  
”别动，就这个姿势让我进来。“  
鲁加揩了一把被汗水湿透的头发，用滑腻的手指探向男人的屁股。男人大吃一惊，可正趴在对方情人身上，此时要耍赖反抗似乎有些名不正言不顺。身为男性被玩屁股，在他这落伍粗人眼里看来仍有些上不来台面，说出去让熟人知道更是颜面全无，可在鲁加庞大块头的威慑下，他只插在精灵穴中不敢动了，被鲁加玩弄两下，操了进来。  
男人倒吸了一口凉气，难受发胀却有种奇妙的快感，只觉得自己像三明治中间的火腿，被推来挤去。鲁加捏着他的屁股操动起来，那粗大的阴茎跟条刑具似的在体内摩擦，连带着他的身体在精灵内部进出。  
男人发出崩溃的春叫声，头一回被顶到阳心，爽得流出两行泪来。那精灵在鲁加的指导下如同波浪撼石般扭动起腰，伺候着他的鸡巴，后穴又被捣弄得里出外进，直让男人痴狂地流着口水，在两具身体之间意识昏惑地阵阵痉挛。  
他被操得昏倒在地，阴茎一边射精一边滑出精灵体内，鲁加随之放开他，躺到精灵身边去。鲁加扯过一件薄衣替他擦身上的淫水，一个个吻作为奖励落下，赞美精灵纯真而放荡，禁欲而魅人。男人感觉自己无法插足进入那两人的语言中，这才迟钝地反应过来，自己不过是被勾引上楼的人肉道具罢了。  
不过他是心满意足，只觉得这段时间务工的劳累，都一扫而光。以那鲁加的外貌，在伊修加德如果想处一个当地情人，一定不缺身周莺歌燕舞。精灵又比最贵的娼妓还要俊俏活好，有些淡漠的反应像是被人强暴，更能激起性欲。算是让男人捡了便宜。  
鲁加又和精灵四肢交缠起来，男人只看得见两个人汗水淋漓的肉体不断相互碰撞耸动着，那精灵这时似乎又燃起之前在阳台淫叫时的性欲，不知羞耻地一边挨操一边把鲁加的手指当作鸡巴吮吸着。  
房间内地上四处散落着衣物，空气中有一种汗水和精液混合的骚臭味。但这件小旅馆就是用来做这种淫事的，情人在此久别重逢，到了晚上木屋顶上就会不断抖下灰尘。男人躺在地上，舒服地睡了个午觉，意识朦胧之中，仍然听到精灵的喘息求饶声从四面传来。  
等到再醒来时，精灵和鲁加两个人已经退房走了。

fin.


End file.
